Bamon
by TVDBamonLover
Summary: "Because I couldn't. Because would you have listened? Because if I said the wrong words to you, if I said that wrong things I would have to look at you everyday knowing that I couldn't have you. Knowing that you couldn't be mine. Knowing that I would have lost you forever and Bonnie that isn't something I want."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first fanfiction so please don't hate on me or on it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story. **

As Bonnie Bennett walked through the Salvatore Boarding House her heart skipped a beat. She was actually going to do it. She was going to tell Damon Salvatore how she feels. She was going to do it before only to chicken out at the last minute. The story went a little bit like this:

Bonnie, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert were sitting in the Salvatore boarding house discussing whatever it is that they discuss whenever they were there. From the 'high school' school drama to the latest issue of "Who wants to kill Elena this week?"

It seems like since the Salvatore brothers moved to Mystic Falls all of their time is dedicated to risking their lives to save Elena. What is this? The new Twilight? Where Elena is Bella Swan and every vampire is out to get her? Bonnie thought this thought every time she did something that would risk her life but she still did it because it was in her nature to. It was what she wanted to do. It was what she had to do. Don't get her wrong, she loves Elena. Elena's one of her favourite people in the world. But sometimes she feels like she doesn't want to give up her life for her. Yes, she is the "go-to" witch because she's part of their "inner circle" and every other witch that they know is either dead or hates their guts to the point where they want to kill them but she helps willingly because she doesn't want to see her friend die. Even if that means risking her own life. Stupid, right?

So, they are sitting in the boarding house discussing the return of the original vampire Niklaus Mikaelson, when Bonnie gets up to use the bathroom. Caroline on her heels. When she feels that they are out of hearing distance to the vampires she begins talking:

"Bonnie you have to tell Damon, or it's going to eat you from the inside out and before you deny it forget it. I see the way you look at him I know you like him." she said.

Caroline is one of Bonnie's best friend. Practically her sister. They knew each other all of their young lives so they knew everything that was going through the others mind even when they dirt really want to put it out on the table.

"Okay, I like Damon. He's this bad boy vampire and I find him really attractive. Am I gonna act on my feelings? No. Why you ask? Well the answer is one simple word. Elena."

"Elena? Bonnie what does Elena have to do with any of this. Elena has Stefan. Their is no reason why you can't have the other brother." Caroline asked oblivious to the reason why.

"Care, Damon loves Elena. He would do anything for her. He would rinse his eyes out with vervain just so that she can be safe. There is no way I can compete with that. Not that I'm trying to." Bonnie clarified.

"Bon, you would never know if you don't try. You really like Damon and I know that and as much as I hate Damon, you two are really cute together and you work well together and as your best friend I advice you to go and tell him."

"Okay. You're right. You are right. I would tell him" Bonnie said hugging Caroline.

Later that same day at the boardinghouse after hours of failed plans and no back ups, Bonnie walks up to Damon prepared to just come clean. However, when she saw them piercing blue eyes that she felt that she could drown in, she got tongue tied.

They looked each other over for what felt like different reasons.

God, she's so beautiful. I wonder what she will feel like in my be... Damon stopped the thought just in time.

"What do you want Judgy"? Damon asked.

"You're so annoying. What did I tell you about calling me that? What is up with the nicknames that you give me. Bon-Bon? Judgy? Little witch? What are you five?" She said while walking towards the door. "I hate you so much Damon." She opened the door walked out and slammed it shut behind her without another word.

That happened a month ago, and here she is again finally going to tell him. She looked around and when there was no sign of him she climbed the stairs to his bedroom door. She opened his bedroom door and gasped at what she saw and heard.

There on the bed was Damon with his pants down. He was rubbing the head of his penis while moaning "Bonnie!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is my second chapter. Please review and tell me if you like it. I love hearing the reviews it warms my heart. And sorry that the chapters aren't that long.**

There on the bed was Damon with his pants down. He was rubbing the head of his penis while moaning "Bonnie!"

Bonnie quickly turned around, she couldn't believe what she just saw and heard. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. To say that she was shocked would be the understatement of her life, she wasn't even sure if she was happy about it, she should have been because she was falling for him too, I mean that was the only reason why she came into the boarding house in the first place, she wanted to tell him how she felt. But this, this situation didn't sit too well with her. Even though she had her doubts she couldn't help but wonder whether or not he was actually falling for her or if he actually liked her.

But he can't be falling for me. Can he? Well obviously he wouldn't have done that if he didn't like me or wasn't falling for me, she thought. But he can't like me. He likes Elena. Loves her. He loves only her. He likes only her. He can't feel this way about me. He hates me. Doesn't he?

As these thoughts swam around Bonnie's mind she quickly descended down the staircase, walked out of the house, got in her car and drove off before he could vamp speed in front of her.

::::::::

Damon and Bonnie haven't seen each other in 3 weeks because they have been avoiding one another. Damon mentally kicked himself because he should have heard her coming in the house and up the stairs, and he would've heard her if he wasn't preoccupied.

How could I do that? He thought, but he knew exactly why he done it he wouldn't admit it to himself, how could I have not heard her coming. Fucking stupid sexy witch. He thought. Yes, my little witch is hot, but she's not that hot that I would picture her and moan her name. Okay, I'm lying to myself of course she's that hot that I would picture her and moan her name but why was she even here? What could she have even wanted? She knew that Elena or vampire barbie wouldn't be here, so why was she? He asked himself.

He was mad and angry at Bonnie for catching him but he was also mad and angry with himself for not being man enough to face her.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he was oblivious to the fact that he had called Bonnie 'his'

:::::::::

Bonnie was walking to her car after cheerleading practice, she went back to her 'normal' life. Well, as normal as your life can get if your a witch living in Mystic Falls. THAT day forgotten about. She dares not speak of THAT day, she just wanted to pretend that it didn't happen, she wanted to live in denial of THAT day. As she was walking to her car she saw someone walk up beside her. She knew who it was before she turned around. She knew it was the person she wanted to forget. It was the person she wanted nothing to do with.

"What do you want?" Bonnie said irritated, not turning around.

Damon chuckled at her attitude, but his chuckle lacked any humor. "I need to talk to you."

"Well I don't want or need to talk to you. Sorry." Bonnie said trying to get in her car.

Despite the fact that she was trying to run away from the situation, Damon wasn't having it. He was going to make her talk to him. He pushed the car door shut and stood in front of it so that she couldn't get in, the move causing her to stumble back and to be standing in front of him so that they are facing each other, he spoke before she could protest the move: "Listen, I'm.. I'm Sorry. Okay."

"Your sorry?"

"I'm sorry."

"Your sorry for what? What are you sorry for Damon?"

"Seriously, you know what I'm talking about. You know what I'm sorry for. I'm sorry for what I did. I don't even know why I did it."

"Okay, your sorry. So, let's pretend that it never happened because I haven't even thought about it and I don't want to think about it or talk about it especially not to you, the person who did it."

"But Bonnie it did. It did happen, and I can't just pretend that it didn't, because unlike you it's all I think about. Since that day it is all I think about, you are all I think about."

They just stood there in silence after he confessed what was on his mind. Damon Salvatore does not do that. He does not confess to anything. In fact, if anything he does the total opposite x100. She couldn't say anything at all, all she could do was stare. Stare at everything and anything but at him.

"Why did you even do it? I know you said you don't know but there has to be a reason. Were you just moaning girls names and I just happened to walk in on mine? Was it planned? I bet it was, wasn't it? It was planned so that you could fuck with my mind and my feelings wasn't it?" She said, finally looking up and looking Damon in the eyes.

"No, Bonnie. Fuck. Just stop talking."

Suddenly, Damon grabbed Bonnie's face and crashed his lips to hers for a passionate, mesmerising kiss. Bonnie opened her mouth allowing him entry and Damon did the same to her. Damon pulled away first.

"That's why." He said. "That's why I did it. I did it because... I did it." He wouldn't allow himself to say the words 'like' or 'love'. He refused to say those words.

"You did it because you did it? You did it because you wanted to get under my skin because that's what you always do, it's all you are fucking good for."

"Oh my god. No. Bonnie. I did it because I like you okay. I like you. Is that what you want to hear? You want me to say that I need to have you? That after 165 years you are the only one that challenges me and doesn't cower and respect my will. Even Katherine wasn't like you. You want me to tell you that I don't think straight without you or when your not around me. I can't think straight. You want me to tell you that seeing you upset and seeing you frown makes me want to ban everyone from smiling and being happy. Well it does Bonnie. It does. And before you mention it, I don't love Elena I know that now. It's you that I lo..." He stopped himself from saying the "L" word because Damon doesn't do love. He does lust. He has been in love before and he said that nothing good comes out of it, he says it's pointless and overrated.

"Why haven't you told me this before?"

"Because I couldn't. Because would you have listened? Because if I said the wrong words to you, if I said that wrong things I would have to look at you everyday knowing that I couldn't have you. Knowing that you couldn't be mine. Knowing that I would have lost you forever and Bonnie that isn't something I want."

Bonnie just stood there not saying anything, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Damon Salvatore actually confessed to having feelings for her, for caring about her, for wanting her to be happy, for loving her. She wanted to be happy and she was but she was feeling a mixture of emotions also, sad, annoyed, anger but all of these emotions just merged into one and she was stuck asking herself, 'Why?' Why was fate so cruel to her? Three weeks ago she would have been flattered but now all she could think about was what is her boyfriend going to think when he found out that she kissed another guy. She was torn between a lot, her boyfriend and Damon. Her boyfriend and her best friends, she was certain that they would kill her if they ever found out who are boyfriend was. If they ever found out that he was her boyfriend. They took a moment to just stand there and just stare at each other not saying anything. Not really sure what to say to each other. Bonnie broke the silence first.

"I...um...I need to go."

"Bonnie..."

"I'm sorry, but this is just wrong. I'm flattered but I can't go out with you, or whatever you want me to do with you. I'm sorry." Bonnie said before she got in her car and drove away quicker than he could process the words that came out of her mouth.

::::::::

As Bonnie was driving to The Grille she took a moment to process everything that happened with Damon.

Did that really just happen? Did that really

happen in the school parking lot? She asked herself, did I hear Damon correctly? Does he actually like me or is he just finding excuses as to why he did that, that day. Bonnie stop being stupid, she told herself, there's no way that that could have been an excuse. He actually likes me. But why do I care? Yes, I liked him once but I have a boyfriend now and I'm happy, I haven't thought about Damon in weeks and I don't have feelings for him anymore. I don't care for him anymore.

Bonnie finally made it to The Grille, as she walked in she spotted the two people she really wanted to see since the day started. The two people who made her heart warm since that day she spent with them two weeks ago.

Her boyfriend and his sister.

Klaus and Rebekah.

**A/N: The timing is really shit because I can't time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I'm just not into this story anymore.**

**The character Shawn Hunter is from the TV series Boy Meets World**.

2 weeks ago:

Bonnie forget all about that incident with Damon that happened a week ago and she hasn't even thought about it or about him since, she haven't even seen him since. it was as if that incident never happened. She was sitting in her class. Shawn Hunter who is the teacher was handing out the project which was called: "What's worth fighting for?" Bonnie was looking in her books when the new girl walked into the class.

"Hello, ah yes class, we have a new student, her name is Rebekah Mikaelson." Shawn said.

That's when Bonnie looked up from her books.

"Rebekah you came at a good time, we are starting a new project it's called, 'What's worth fighting for?' And you are going to be working with Miss Bonnie Bennett."

"What? No. I mean I usually work alone in school projects and I would like to work alone in this project." Bonnie argued.

"It's a grouped or paired project Miss Bennett so you have to work with a partner so Miss Bennett you are going to work with Rebekah. And who knows maybe you can become good friends."

"Yeah." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Okay, for your project you need to create a presentation, video or whatever you want to do on something that you believe is worth fighting for..."

::::::::

When school was over Bonnie and Rebekah went back to Rebekah's, they obviously was not going to Bonnie's because she wouldn't invite her in under any circumstances. When they finally got to Rebekah's house there was an awkward silence in the air. It took 30 minutes when Rebekah decided that she wanted to break the silence.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Is that a trick question? Your brother tried to kill my best friend, my friends. That's a reason to why I hate you in itself."

Rebekah took offence, all her life she wanted to fit in and have friends and fall in love but Klaus wouldn't allow that to happen. Even with the man that he loved enough to call 'friend', he wouldn't allow her and Marcel to be happy. Bonnie saw that she took offence, so she tried to clarify it to her.

"I don't hate you Rebekah. I hate your brother, not you. You personally didn't do anything to me, but the people I love, my friends. I just can't like someone who causes so much havoc in my life." Bonnie clarified.

"You like your friends. Don't them Salvatore brothers cause havoc? Don't the doppelgänger bitch cause havoc? Don't Caroline cause havoc? Everything around you is havoc, your a witch. How can it not be? And I don't hate you, you never did anything to me personally. You tried to kill Nik, yes but I get that you were just trying to look out for your friends and Nik doesn't hate you for it. In fact Nik doesn't hate you at all. He actually kinda loves you."

"Yes, my friends cause pain and suffering in my life but as you say I'm a witch somebody has to save them, and as for Klaus he loves my power."

"Klaus loves your beauty."

After Rebekah said that they just sat there in a comfortable silence. Bonnie was trying to process the fact that she's having a conversation with Rebekah and is actually not hating it and Rebekah was doing the same. They enjoyed talking to one another and confiding in one another because they knew that they would listen to each other. They didn't understand how they knew, but they did.

"He said that?" Bonnie said after a while longer.

"He doesn't have to. Witches have this insane beauty and loyalty about them, even if don't agree with something they would only share their opinion if they don't feel like they are keeping their own and their loved ones safe. And if they are safe, they are on board. 100 percent. But this is not what Nik loves about you. Yes, he loves your beauty but he also says that he wants you to have everything you want in life, he wants you to be happy. He wants to make you happy."

As Bonnie was about to respond, Klaus walked in.

"Hello sister." Klaus greeted. Then he saw Bonnie. "Bonnie?"

Klaus couldn't believe that Bonnie was here, in his home. He had dreamt this from the day he saw her. The first time he saw her, he fell in love with her. This was a dream to him, it was a dream that he didn't want to wake up from.

"Hi Klaus." Bonnie answered.

Klaus suddenly became nervous, and Klaus never gets nervous, he's way too old to especially over a teenage girl, but he already admitted to himself that he was in love with her. He wanted her, not only for sex but to have the full human normal love experience with her. Well as human and normal a witch and a hybrid can get.

"Bonnie what are you doing here?" Klaus asked, coming to sit down on the couch with them.

"Me and Rebekah are doing a school project."

"What's it about?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie and Rebekah than told him about the project taking turns to explain.

"And what you going to do it on? What do you feel is worth fighting for?"

"We have no idea." They both said at the same time.

"How about family?" He suggested looking at Rebekah. "Or love?" He added, looking at Bonnie.

Now it was Bonnie's turn to become nervous. The way that he was staring at her with love filled eyes, a warm feeling came over her, no one had ever looked at her like that before in her life. She couldn't believe it, but she was too overwhelmed that she wanted to leave but she couldn't leave before her and Rebekah got to do any work. Rebekah's words played in her mind over and over: 'He actually kinda loves you'

Bonnie looked away from his gaze.

"Yes! Love." Rebekah said a little more enthusiastically than needed.

"Okay, so love. What about love?" Bonnie asked avoiding eye contact with Klaus.

Rebekah explained what she meant by love and they worked on it to the point where it was perfect.

They hung out and worked out on their project all week and when they got the perfect grade of "A", Bonnie and Rebekah continued to hang out to the point they considered each other close friends.

:::::::::

Bonnie and Rebekah was hanging out at Rebekah's house, they would have went to The Grille but neither was ready to put their friendship out in the open. Bonnie because she didn't know what Elena, Caroline, Stefan or Damon would think and Rebekah because she respected Bonnie.

They've been hanging out all day eating food that they ordered from the local restaurant, then Rebekah asked out of the blue:

"You know when I told you that my brother is kinda in love with you?"

Bonnie nodded, of course she remembered. How could she forget? Them words have been spinning around and around in her head since the moment they left Rebekah's mouth. When Bonnie nodded Rebekah continued.

"I think that he loves you a lot now. Since the first day you came over to work on our project he can't stop talking about you and he practically carves your name into the walls of our home. He has it hard for you. I've never seen him this crazy about someone before."

"I'm flattered, but he tried to kill me and my friends I'm not going to bury the hatchet that easily." Bonnie explained.

"I'm sure, that's not something that you can forget about that easily if your not a family member. He stuck a dagger in my chest many a times but he's the only family member that I'm talking to, the only family member that I love and the only family member that loves me."

"Why are you still loyal to him then?" Bonnie asked, curious.

"He's my brother, and I am immortal. Should I spend eternity alone instead? And making the mistake of crossing my brother is a really stupid mistake. You end up dead or being carried around in a casket with a silver dagger in your chest."

Rebekah talked about her family. She talked about her other brothers Finn, Elijah and Kol. She even talked about her brother that died before he even got to go and see the world, Henrik. She told Bonnie about her mother and how she turned them into vampires, she told her about the curse put on Klaus, how her mother had an affair with a werewolf and how Klaus was the bastard child. She even told her about her father, Mikeal and how he loomed over Klaus his whole life and threatened him and beat him. She even told her about a time when she was going to take her own fathers life. For Klaus. She then went on to tell her things Klaus have done to her. How he didn't want her to fall in love and ruined every relationship she had. She even told her about the love of my life, Marcel and how she met him.

"If I could trade all this away, this vampirism, immortality, I would. There's so much times in my life where I wish I could be human, I could start a family, I could get married, I could have kids, but I was robbed off my choose because of selfish actions."

Even though Bonnie knew some of the story about their life because of the 'Scooby gang' research, she still sat there and listened she was fascinated, scared and she sympathised, that's something that she never thought would happen to her with the Mikaelson's but she felt sorry for them and understood them in a way.

"What about you? Who is Bonnie Bennett?" Rebekah wanted to know.

It was now Bonnie's time to tell her life story. She told her about her Grams and how she was the most important person in her life. She told her how she couldn't cope with her death, where she thought that it was all her fault. There was times when she hated herself for just existing because 'it should have been her'. Bonnie told Rebekah about her father and how he can't even bring himself to be in the same room as her. She told her about how her mom had to abandon her to save Elena.

"It seems like I was second best to Elena yet again. Even to my own mother." Bonnie said nearly in tears.

"Bonnie you are not second best. You are the best, and if no one can see that then that's their problem."

"Thank you." Bonnie said wiping her tees away. "Well it's too depressing in this room."

"Yes it is. So I would like to ask you would you like to come to my birthday?"

Bonnie was naturally shocked, who'd have thought that someone of Rebekah's age would celebrate her birthday.

"You celebrate your birthday?" Bonnie asked, shocked.

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean that I don't want a birthday party." Rebekah answered.

"Then yes, I would love to come to your party. When is it?"

"Friday."

And just in one night there relationship took a turn for the better.

:::::::::

It was Friday night and Bonnie was looking for something to wear for Rebekah's birthday, because it was such short notice she never had any time to do shopping so she raided her closet for anything to wear.

Bonnie finally made it to the party and was approached by Rebekah as soon as she stepped foot inside of the house.

"Happy birthday, Rebekah!" Bonnie said enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Bonnie."

"Here, I bought you a present."

Bonnie gave Rebekah the present.

"Omg! Thank you, I love it. This is perfect. I would wear it always."

"You are welcome. Thank you for inviting me."

"You are welcome."

Rebekah and Bonnie talked about everything and nothing after Bonnie gave her present to her and Rebekah introduced her to some of her guest. Then they sat down and drank until Bonnie was a little bit tipsy. That's when Rebekah brought up the topic of Bonnie's friends and how they don't care about her, like how she should be cared about.

"I know this, but they are my friends. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. That's why I don't want them to know about our friendship, they would see it as a betrayal and I don't know if I could handle it if I lost them. They are all that I know."

Rebekah understood this, and envied her a little bit, she wish that she could have friends like that, friends that she would do anything for, friends that would do anything for her. Rebekah was about to answer then Bonnie interrupted.

"Can we go dance?"

"Sure we can." Rebekah answered.

Then the two of them danced, and they stole the show. The crowd loved them, whistling and cheering and clapping for them. They felt like movie stars in that moment. When Bonnie got off the dance floor, she headed straight to the bar for a drink. The she was approached by Klaus.

"I didn't know you could dance like that?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, well there's a lot of things you don't know about me." Bonnie answered, her voice sounding like sex. She cleared her throat.

"Maybe you could show me some moves sometime." Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow, suggestively.

Bonnie cleared her throat again and gave him a warning look.

"Sorry." Now it was his time to clear his throat. "Can I have this dance?"

"Is that the best idea?" Bonnie asked jokingly.

"Yes. I promise not to try anything."

Then she gave in, they began dancing, and the fast dance song that was playing overhead turned into a slow romantic one. Bonnie mentally cursed Rebekah in this moment.

"You look really beautiful, Bonnie." Klaus asked as he put his hands on her waist.

"Yeah, well I had to look nice for Rebekah's millionth birthday."

Klaus laughed, like really laughed he couldn't remember the last time he laughs like this. It seems as if Bonnie brings out the best in me, he thought.

"You and Rebekah are really close. It's really nice to see Rebekah happy and with a friend."

Bonnie thought back to the time when Rebekah told her that Klaus destroyed every relationship for her, to the point where she gave up on love. Bonnie was about to question him about it, but thought against it.

"What are you thinking about? I can practically see the wheels turning in that pretty little head of yours."

Might as well tell him, Bonnie thought.

"Rebekah told me that you destroyed every relationship for her. Why is that?"

"They weren't good for her." Klaus lied.

Bonnie gave him the 'I don't believe a fucking word you just said look'.

"I don't want to be alone. If she falls in love she will move away and I would be alone for eternity. My other siblings want nothing to do with me. Rebekah is the only person I have in my lonely life, the only person who loves me enough to stand by me no matter what I've done. And if she leaves what would I do? Who would I have? From the moment I was aware it was always Klaus and Rebekah to the point where I am not even sure who Klaus is anymore without Rebekah. We made a pact 'always and forever' and I don't want to fall back on that pact, you probably think I'm a bastard brother who deserves to be alone and maybe you are right. You are right, I am evil, but I fear losing the person who means the most to me and Rebekah is that person." Klaus confessed.

It's official she brings out the best in me, Klaus thought, she brings out the best in me and she doesn't even know it. She made me confess to something I keep bottled up. She's my humanity.

"Yes, it's evil what you've done to your sister for your own selfish reasons but that does not make you an evil person. You say that you fear losing her but you already have. You force her to be loyal to you, and if she isn't you threaten her until she is. She doesn't deserve that. She deserves to have love just like you. She deserves to have peace just like you. She deserves to stop running just like you, and I like Rebekah I want to see her happy she is your sister let her love or your gonna lose her forever. But Niklaus you are not evil, your life made you that way, your father made you that way. You had no control over what happened to you and your father really fucked you up and for what? Because your not his son? Because you were everything he hated? No child should have to go through what you went through. And for that reason, I'm sorry and I forgive you. I forgive you for everything that you've done. To me, to my friends."

"I accept your forgiveness, and since we are on the topic of forgiveness and apologises I'm sorry for almost killing you and your friends."

Bonnie tried to process everything that she was feeling in that moment, but she didn't have enough of it processed before he crashed his lips to hers, he pulled away when he realised she wasn't kissing him back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Klaus tried to apologise for something he had been waiting for from the first time he saw her.

Bonnie smiled shyly.

"No, you know what I'm not sorry, because I want this." Klaus said before crashing his lips back on hers. They kissed until the were approached by Rebekah.

"Best birthday ever. My two favourite people, my brother and my best friend." Rebekah enthusiastically.

And from that day it has been Klaus, Bonnie and Rebekah.

The hybrid, the witch and the original vampire.


End file.
